fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Имитация
Для статьи о настоящей дочери семьи Лобстер см. 'Мишель Лобстер.'' и остальным в " "}} |name=Имитация Мишель (Настоящее Имя) |kanji=イミテイシア |rōmaji=Imiteishia |alias=Мишель Лобстер (ミッシェル・ロブスター Missheru Robusutā) |race=Кукла |gender=Женский |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Синий |hair=Тёмно-Русый |blood type= |mark location= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Хвост Феи |occupation= |previous occupation=Темный Маг |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Компания Хартфилия (Раньше) Квартира Люси (Раньше) |status=Неактивный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Трансформация |weapons=Меч и Щит |manga debut= |anime debut= Эпизод 128 |japanese voice= |english voice= Tabitha Ray |image gallery= yes }} Имитация — бывший член Нового Орасион Сейса, которая является повелительницей подражания и обмана. Когда впервые появилась, она заявила, что она - Мишель Лобстер, которая является дальним родственником Люси и членом богатой семьи Лобстер. Однако, в конце концов выяснилось,что она была куклой Люси в персонифицированной форме, в которую Люси приходилось играть во времена ее детства. Настоящее имя Имитации было, по странному совпадению, Мишель. Внешность Имитация имеет стройную фигуру среднего роста. Она имеет небольшое сходство с Люси (то, что позже помогло убедить Люси в своих истинных отношениях), у нее волнистые темно-русые волосы и голубые глаза, а также светлая кожа. Ее наряд: как Мишель Омара она одевается, как девушка из высшего общества, а именно в розовое платье с белой отделкой и темно-розовыми лентами, верхняя часть платья светло-розовая, в то время как ниже талии платье имеет более темный оттенок розового. На голове розовая шляпка с белой каймой. Она также носит белые чулки и маленькие темно-розовые туфли. В её истинной форме, Имитация носит наряд "натурального" вида. Ее правый глаз прикрыт розой красного цвета. Верхняя часть это топ, сделанный целиком из темно-зеленых лепестков, и длинные, темно-зеленые перчатки, которые достигают верхней части руки. Низ - короткая широкая юбка, также из темно-зеленых лепестков, кроме того она носит мешки из таких же лепестков, в качестве сапог. Ее левая рука и обе ноги украшены светло-зелеными колючими лозами. В своем истинном виде куклы, она носит платье, напоминающие платье Мишель, хотя и голубого цвета вместе с голубыми туфлями. Личность Превратившись в Мишель, Имитация изобразила себя как преданный своему делу человек, ведь она искала Люси в течение семи лет, в честь посмертного желания Джуда. Она часто весело и мило улыбалась, когда вокруг другие. Кроме того, она очень неуклюжая, как правило, весьма чувствительная и хрупкая, часто громко плакала, то ли от счастья, то ли от печали. По словам Люси, там что-то о "Мишель", что делает каждый человек хочет, чтобы ее защитить. "Мишель" имеет странный характер и аппетит; она часто думает о еде, беседуя с окружающими. Хэппи заметил,что "Мишель" похожа на Люси, так как они обе шумные и капризные. Она также показывает интерес к Люси, не боится смотреть потенциально опасные миссии, разворачивающиеся прямо перед ней, а также принимает меры сразу, когда она видит, что Люси в опасности. После в своем истинном облике было выявлено,что Имитация занимает очень холодный, серьезный настрой к ее миссии в качестве члена Нового Орасион Сейса. Она приказала Байро завершить свою миссию. Она нокаутировала Люси тыльной стороной меча, но пощадила Нацу, когда Клода хотел убить его. Но даже в ее истинной форме, она по-прежнему показывала мягкую сторону, когда Люси разговаривает с ней, несмотря на то, что фактически предала её, она все еще называет Люси сестрёнкой. История 200px|thumb|Имитация в обличье куклы Имитация была куклой, подаренной Люси на день рождения мамой. Люси заявила, что ее подарок станет ее новой сестренкой. Таким образом, ребенок и кукла всегда были вместе, и Люси стала все больше и больше увлекаться, что она даже разработала костюмы и одежду для ее "младшей сестры". Позже Люси забыла напрочь о кукле. Имитация хранилась на чердаке особняков Хартфилиев. Имитация вспоминала, что Миднайт прибыл в особняк Хартфилиев и забрал ее, обещая ей, что она сможет остаться с Люси навсегда, если она объединиться с Новым Орасион Сейсом. Она согласилась на это и превратилась в Мишель Лобстер, став везде искать Люси. В конце концов, Имитация предложила Джуду Хартфилию свои навыки и знания, чтобы помочь работать в его новой фирме. Потом, Имитация (по-прежнему в облике Мишель) присутствовала в момент смерти Джуда, там же раскрылось, что он знал ее истинную сущность. Его предсмертное желание было то, что он надеялся, что она будет жить, как младшая сестра Люси. Арки Ключ от Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. thumb|left|200px|" Мишель" рада видеть Люси Прибывая на поезде, Имитация приходит в Гильдию Хвост Феи, Ромео приводит ее к Люси. Она представляет себя Люси, которая даже не знает ее. После этого она плачет от переизбытка эмоций. Позже, "Мишель" шокирует Люси и ее друзей, обращаясь к ней "Сестра". Она говорит, что она и семья Хартфилия имеют близкие отношения друг с другом, чем заставляет Хэппи думать, что у отца Люси есть незаконорожденная дочь. "Мишель" плачет, пока Люси не спрашивает ее о чемодане, который она принесла с собой. Из-за этого "Мишель" начинает обнимать Люси, но случайно роняет чемодан ей на ногу. Чуть позже, она говорит Люси, что ее отец сказал принести этот чемодан ей, как сувенир от него. Джуд также сказал, что ей нужно наблюдать за Люси после 7-летней пропажи. Нацу говорит Люси открыть чемодан. Внутри, Люси и другие находят странных забинтованный предмет в форме ключа, который заставляет Чарли думать о терроре. Всем остальным любопытно, что же представляет собой этот поедмет, но "Мишель" перебивает всех, говоря, что она не ела уже три дня. thumb|right|200px|Люси отводит "Мишель" комнату в своей квартире Возле реки, "Мишель" провожает Люси к ее квартире, держа Плю в руках, и Люси рассказывает, как сильно она любит свою Гильдию. "Мишель" рассматривает фотографии Джуда и Лейлы, а потом читает новеллу Люси. Позже Люси замечает, что "Мишель" плачет из-за Ириса, героя новеллы. "Мишель" говорит Люси, что она завидует, потому что у Люси есть большие мечты, а у нее их нет вообще. Люси решает, что "Мишель" будет жить в ее квартире, что заставляет последнюю снова заплакать, и рассказывает, о работе в Хвосте Феи, которую она выполняет. Немного позже, Нацу Драгнил зовет Люси на задание, которое заключается в том, чтобы поймать бандитов, и "Мишель" радуется, потому что она хочет увидеть Люси в действии. Люси не хочет брать ее с собой, но Макаров и остальные уверены, что седует взять "Мишель" с собой; Эрза считает, что это будет хорошим опытом для нее.Люси решает защищать ее, и команда выдвигается на задание. thumb|left|200px|Люси и Мишель в телеге Где-то в Фиоре, Грей Фуллбастер находит задание, а Эрза прибывает с телегой и составляет план, который заключается в том, что она и Люси будут приманкой, а Нацу и Грей поймают бандитов неожиданно. Однако, Нацу отказывается ехать в телеге, что заставляет "Мишель" вызваться на роль приманки. Пока "Мишель" и Люси едут на телеге вниз по холму, Эрза и Грей ждут сзади, а Нацу и Хэппи парят в воздухе. "Мишель" и Люси едут на телеге и встречают бандитов; Люси сразу же приступает к выполнению плана Эрзы, показывая свое тело. Однако, бандиты не заинтересованы фигурой Люси. Как только бандиты решают ограбить телегу, один из них находит Грея и пробует атаковать его, но Грей и Эрза атакуют первыми. Появляется атаман и опрокидывает перед атакованием Люси, а "Мишель" хочет помочь ей. Однако, Нацу прилетает с неба и побеждает атамана. Как только миссия заканчивается, Люси и Мишель начинают обедать, а "Мишель" сделать задание, которое заключается в том, чтобы разгадать загадку памятки Джуда. В Хвосте Феи, Люси дают разрешение, а Нацу берется за задание. "Мишель" случайно спотыкается, падает и роняет предмет на землю, а он начинает левитировать и сиять странными рунами на поверхности. Макаров предлагает Люси отказаться от задания, но она продолжает изучать предмет для заботы о "Мишель". thumb|right|200px|Люси находит книгу Решая разузнать побольше о памятке, Люси и "Мишель" начинают просматривать различные книги. Позже, на фестивале, она наслаждается поданой едой и предлагает Люси тоже попробовать, но Люси говорит, что не хочет. Вечером, она сидит в квартире Люси, обсуждая мистический жезл вместе с Люси и Леви МакГарден. Она становится шокирована, когда узнает, что жезл — одна из стрелок древних часов. thumb|left|200px|"Мишель" убегает вместе с Люси и Леви Позже, после возвращения в гильдию и встречи со странным трио, "Мишель" слышит одного из них, Мэри Хьюз, говорящую, что они пришли за Люси Хартфилией, и слушает, как они говорят, что если она не пойдет сама, они заберут ее силой. "Мишель" смотрит, как трио легко побеждает членов гильдии и видит, что Люси собирается раскрыть себя; перед тем, как она это делает, "Мишель" выходит вперед, говоря, что она и есть Люси, шокируя других. Когда Люси начинает спорить с ней, "Мишель" уверяет ее в обратном, называя ее "Мишель" и пытаясь защитить ее. "Мишель" начинает спорить с Люси, пытаясь понять, кто из них настоящая Люси. Когда члены гильдии присоединяются, они говорят "Мишель" и Люси убежать и найти Мастера. thumb|right|200px|Люси и "Мишель" запутали Коко Пробежав еше немного времени, "Мишель" и Люси решают отдохнуть возле дерева. Люси ругает "Мишель" из-за того, что она попала в опасную ситуацию, пытаясь занять ее место, но также и благодарит ее за помощь. Она и Люси начинают обсуждать странное трио, присланное церковью, пока их не находит Коко и не просит Люси выйти вперед. Люси говорит, что "Мишель" и есть Люси, она подыгрывает и запутывает Коко. Неожиданно появляется Дева и помогает им, а Коко запутывается еще сильнее, давая им шанс убежать. Позже "Мишель" и Люси находит Мэри Хьюз, которая берет "Мишель" под контроль своей Магией и заставляет ее сброситься со скалы. Люси хватает "Мишель" и пытается остановить падение, но Магия Хьюз сдвигает ее с обрыва, а Люси падает вниз вместе с ней. Когда две девушки падают со скалы, их спасают Шерстяные Подушки Овна. Когда Люси вызывает Тельца и Скорпиона, "Мишель" комментирует эксцентричные личности двух Звездных Духов, перед тем, как Люси начинает свою битву с Мэри Хьюз. "Мишель" позже атакуют и она теряет сознание тогда, когда Мэри Хьюз использует свою Магию Повеления, чтобы взять тело Люси под контроль без трудностей, обращая Песчаную Атаку Скорпиона. thumb|left|200px|"Ключ к Звездному Небу" После того, как Люси теряет часть Часов, "Мишель", вместе с Люси и другими, решает обыскать особняк Хартфилия для того, чтобы разгадать загадки вокруг памятки. Они делятся на команды, Люси и "Мишель" будут искать вместе. Во время обыска библиотеки Джуда, они находят книгу с названием "Моей Дочери" и пустыми страницами. Приходят к решению, что книга — анаграмма. Члены Хвоста Феи наконец разгадывают ее и находят книгу "Ключ от Звездного Неба", но их находят Самуил и Дан Стрейт из подразделения Легиона, перед тем, как они успевают изучить ее. Остальные пытаются атаковать, а Люси и "Мишель" убегают с книгой, но их встречает Самуил, который берет книгу и запоминает ее, уходя с Даном и оставляя "Мишель" и остальных наблюдать за ними. После этого, "Мишель" и другие возвращаются в гильдию, где они обсуждают, что узнали, но в конце концов решают, что они должны искать остальные детали Часов. "Мишель" оказывается в группе с Люси, Хэппи, Ромео и Нацу. Они одалживают корабль Археологического Общества, и обсуждают то, что так или иначе они должны искать деталь Часов; это делается быстро. "Мишель" и другие достигают берега и продолжают поиски в пустынной местности.Fairy Tail Аниме:Эпизод 133 thumb|right|200px|Изучение детали Часов Перед началом поиска, "Мишель" решает приготовить еду на всех, которую они находят великолепной. Позже, следуя направлениям Ромео, они находят странное приспособление. "Мишель" засечает, что оно выглядит, как замочная скважина, Люси открывает ее с помощью Рака, а земля под ними разверзается, и вся группа падает вниз. После падения, Люси и другие помогают "Мишель", которая упала вверх ногами, поднимают, и песок падает из ее рта, когда она говорит, что выход было подземелье. Группа оказалась под землей, стоя перед воротами, которым нужен пароль, чтобы открыться. После того, как остальные упавшие присоединяются, Ромео открывает ворота, вежливо попросив. После того, как Люси дважды активирует ловушку, пытаясь выяснить, как им выйти, появляется Дева в костюме и спасает "Мишель" и остальную группу, делая дыру в полу. Когда группа падает, они оказываются в комнате с множеством статуй, которые "Мишель" считает за гробы. Как только Нацу активирует ловушку, пиная гроб, "Мишель" выбирает правильный мост для побега, но позже групе приходится прыгать, после прихода в тупик. Позже, Хэппи просят спустить Люси и "Мишель", он отказывается, потому что Люси слишком тяжелая, но когда камень падает на его голову Люси использует Звездную Реку, чтобы спасти его, "Мишель" и себя. "Мишель" и остальные решают продолжать идти вниз и искать самую нижнюю часть кладбища, где встречают Дана Стрейта и Коко. thumb|left|200px|"Мишель" шокирована маленькой Люси Практически все время "Мишель" стоит и смотрит на битву Нацу и Дана, показывая удивление и злость, если что-то плохое случается с Люси. Когда Xабараки Дана уменьшает Люси, "Мишель" придумывает план её спасения, который заключается в том, чтобы "выйти замуж" за Дана прямо сейчас. Она также говорит, что приготовит все для невесты-Люси. Позже, Люси вернули в норсальное состояние, но Хэппи стал огромным, пугая "Мишель" и других и заставляя их бежать в безопасное место. Немного позже, когда Люси и Коко падают в ловушку, "Мишель" начинает волноваться за нее и зовет, но ей говорят продолжать искать детвль Часов. Люси позже догоняет их, и Маги Хвоста Феи вместе с "Мишель" идут искать в старой церкви Горички.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Michelle and her group wonder about where the Clock hand could be, so they all decide to search for it. As Michelle looks around the place, she notices Natsu suddenly collapsing to the floor, with Dan following him. As Natsu attempts to attack Dan but meets with his lance, his size once again changes. Seeing how Natsu is weak in this form and Dan is obsessed with Lucy, Happy and Michelle conjure up a plan to defeat Dan. As Lucy distracts Dan, with the help of Michelle, Happy is able to lift Natsu and deliver him on Dan's lance, which gives him back his normal form, and allows him to defeat the other Mage. Soon, Michelle is pleased as she witnesses the Clock part appearing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 thumb|right|200px|"Мишель" слушает истории Дана о его жизни As "Michelle" and the others wonder how to move the Clock part, Dan gets back on his feet and says that he accepts being defeated by Natsu. "Michelle" asks him if he intends to tell them about Legion's goals, which he agrees to do, and the group listens to him as he tells about his childhood via storybook images. While listening to him, "Michelle" continuously sobs whenever he brings up a sad experience and becomes shocked afterwards when he mentions how minor such events really are. After Dan finishes his story, Happy asks Dan why he cannot go after "Michelle" since he is flirty around most women, and he states that while she is beautiful, he likes "spunkier" girls, causing "Michelle" to look away solemnly. Then, the chapel is destroyed by the appearance of Байро Краси and his octopus Каналоа.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 When Natsu laughs in a goofy manner at Byro for riding on an octopus, "Michelle" is worried that he sets a bad example for Romeo. Later on, she is shocked by Aquarius' attitude towards her summoner, Lucy, saying that she too sets a bad example as a Celestial Spirit. When Natsu attempts to defeat Kanaloa with his Dragon Slayer Magic, "Michelle" delightfully remarks that grilled octopus is delicious, much to the astonishment of Lucy and Aquarius. After Kanaloa defeats Natsu, Byro attempts to get the Clock part and "Michelle" asks him why he wants to collect the parts, only to be told that the Archbishop has asked to gather them, leaving her to wonder for his reasons. Later, Byro explains that if someone is in control of all the Clock parts, then "chaos will descend", interpreted by "Michelle" as the end of the world. However, when he says that the Archbishop makes no mistakes and will keep the parts locked safely, "Michelle" remarks that everyone makes mistakes, and that this is why wars never end. After this, she watches the Fairy Tail Mages defeat Kanaloa and confront Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 "Michelle" watches as Natsu gets beaten up by Byro, and as Happy and Lucy deny that guild Mages take jobs only for the money. She and the others watch as Natsu replenishes his strength by eating the flames of the crypt candles and as Natsu continues to fight Byro despite losing quite horribly. "Michelle", Lucy, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. "Michelle" states that Byro does not decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause; saying that if it does not prick one's conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. Later, "Michelle" watches along with the others as Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco for her betrayal with Divine Arrow whilst Lucy tries to stop him. Suddenly, the other Fairy Tail members arrive with the other clock parts. She watches as Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro simultaneously, and as Byro is still able to nullify their Magic. She then witnesses all the Clock parts glowing, and a certain Dark Guild appearing before all the Mages.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 thumb|left|200px|"Мишель" плачет "Michelle" watches as the other Reborn Oración Seis members appear and as Brain II defeats Byro, Dan and Natsu, whilst the others are beaten by Racer and Cobra. Later, along with the others, she is attacked by Angel's Magic. When the group awakens, they find themselves to have been saved by Blue Pegasus, and while the group is recuperating, "Michelle" heads to some ruins, pondering the situation they are in. Lucy soon finds her and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. She is later seen on Christina while hearing the Infinity Clock's dark chime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 "Michelle" is later seen with the rest of the guild members at the guild deciding their further plans which involve obtaining the Infinity Clock back from the Reborn Oración Seis. Soon after, Cana awakes and decides which team should head to what location. "Michelle" is paired up with Natsu, Lucy and Elfman.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 141 "Michelle" then stands aside as Natsu, Lucy and Elfman fight Jackpot after her team reaches its destination.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 142 "Michelle" then watches as Natsu, Elfman and Lucy's spirit, Loke, fight. She listens as Natsu does not give up and claims that he can keep doing this, with Lucy agreeing.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 143 thumb|right|200px|Имитация раскрывает себя Right after Natsu's team and Byro defeat Jackpot, Jackpot reveals himself to be Klodoa, the seventh member of the Oración Seis from before and now. When Lucy says that the Dark Guild is still one member short, Klodoa orders "Michelle" to throw away her temporary form and reveal her name right now. "Michelle" finally reveals herself as Imitatia; mistress of mimicry and deception, as well as a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. Natsu believes that all of the things she said as Michelle were a lie, but Lucy is in denial and thinks that Michelle is being controlled by Magic. When Natsu attempts to punch Imitatia, Lucy tells him stop and Imitatia takes advantage of the situation, effortlessly knocking Natsu unconscious. Imitatia then reminds Byro about his mission and she reveals herself to be working for the Archbishop of Zentopia by showing the golden seal that gives her the authority to give him orders. In the meantime, Lucy still believes Imitatia is Michelle. Imitatia reveals Byro's mission is to get Lucy Heartfilia back to the Zentopia Church, pulls out a sword from her shield and when Lucy comes close to her, she knocks her down unconscious with the back of her sword, before telling Byro to take Lucy with him. Klodoa tells her to dispose of Natsu because he could be a threat but Imitatia says that he will be of use as a hostage, while Elfman escapes and warns the others through a long distance communication card.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 thumb|left|200px|Имитация повторяет, что она — не Мишель Later, on the Infinity Clock, Lucy asks "Michelle" how she could betray her, though the woman replies that she is not Michelle, and asks Lucy to stop referring to her as such. When Lucy finds out and screams that she does not want to be sacrificed, Imitatia tries to point out that she has been in a similar state when sealed in Fairy Sphere. Lucy states that she is happy to meet Imitatia, though after the two argue over the truth of their relationship, Klodoa interrupts.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 145 Later, Imitatia learns that Fairy Tail has come to save Lucy. She tells Lucy that it is her fault that they will lose their lives, much to Lucy's shock. She then states that Lucy belongs to her and will let no one else have her.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 146 Imitatia reveals to Lucy that, with her help, the Reborn Oración Seis will be able to control the world, and thus all discord will vanish from the world. After Cardinal Lapointe disappears, due to possessing no heart, Lucy says that they should not treat life as unimportant, but Imitatia disagrees with her and corrects her, saying that what is only important is the heart, which Lapointe was lacking. thumb|200px|Самуил проигрывает Имитации Soon after that, Brain II and Klodoa go off to meet the Fairy Tail Mages, leaving Lucy with Imitatia. As Imitatia senses Samuel drawing close, she immediately understands that he wants to kill the other girl. Samuel tells her that Reborn Oración Seis will try to keep her alive, even though Zentopia wants her dead. Imitatia then draws her shield and throws it to Samuel, defeating him with one hit before he can hurt Lucy. Later, when Natsu, Elfman and Coco arrive to rescue Lucy, Imitatia points her sword at them and declares that all Lucy needs is her, and she is not going back to them. thumb|left|200px|Имитация атакует Эльфмана As Imitatia prepares to fight the group of Mages in front of her, she tells Lucy not to worry and that she will protect her. Elfman rushes to attack her, but she easily dodges and counters his attack. As her opponents find out the way she fights, Imitatia explains that the human body is very interesting, because no matter how strong the opponent is, it is all over if their weak spots are attacked. When Natsu points out the differences between Imitatia and the one who arrived at the guild as "Michelle Lobster", Imitatia says that her previous personality and appearance were both results of her performance. After Natsu is able to land a hit on her, Imitatia stands up and explains that it is useless, since her body does not feel pain. Similarly, emotions do not affect her either. However, Natsu disagrees and tells her that he can see hesitation in her eye, despite Michelle denying it. After this, Natsu, Elfman and Coco all attack Imitatia at once, but she is able to deflect their attacks and attack back at them, declaring that Magic is in the heart, and since she is fighting for what her heart believes is right, she cannot be defeated. thumb|right|200px|Imitatia guards herself from Romeo's attacks Imitatia resumes her fight with Natsu and manages to easily overpower him, as Brain II reminds her of her wish during her fight which fuels her with determination. However, when Romeo appears, she is hesitant to attack him at first, and only does so when she remembers what she is fighting for. Although this makes Natsu mad at her, he is still not able to overpower Imitatia, who binds him with the vines coming out of her shield. As she is about to kill him, Samuel suddenly appears, intending to kill Lucy, but is stopped by Coco, Happy and Panther Lily. thumb|left|200px|Imitatia's tears Although Natsu breaks free, his attempts to defeat Imitatia are fruitless as he falls to the ground. Brain II reveals to Natsu that his battle is futile, as Lucy has already been consumed by the Clock, which causes Imitatia to question what the other man means. Brain II explains to Imitatia that Lucy will become one with the Clock, and, being a simple tool, she can be with her as long as she wants to. Understanding what she has done, Imitatia regrets her actions and rushes to the Clock, trying to break Lucy free from it. However, Brain II returns her back to her doll form, Michelle, and she apologizes to Lucy as she falls to the ground, only to be stepped on by Brain II before Natsu punches him. This also triggers Lucy to temporarily get hold of her body, as she cries, finally remembering who Imitatia was. thumb|right|200px|Lucy playing with Imitatia Imitatia then thanks Lucy for finally remembering who she is and Lucy then recalls the day she received Imitatia. Imitatia then shows Lucy a memory of when her mom died and Lucy stopped taking and playing with her and all she could do was watch. She also remembers being abandoned by Lucy and Brain II appearing to take her and give her life. She then tells Lucy not to cry but to listen to her friends' voices. Following her advice, Lucy gains control of Real Nightmare and uses it on Brain II, allowing Natsu to defeat him. They then learn that Lucy can free herself from the Infinity Clock, but are unsure as to what will happen if Lucy does so. Wanting to end Real Nightmare once and for all, Lucy uses the courage given to her by Michelle and her friends to break the Clock apart, and is then sent flying with the parts of the Clock. The members of Fairy Tail are saved from the Clock by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Kanaloa. They then find Lucy falling from the sky and Natsu runs to catch her. Lucy later brings Imitatia back to her apartment as a doll and keeps her there alongside her family portrait. Магия и Способности 200px|thumb|Трансформация Имитации Трансформация: Имитация умеет трансформироваться и имитировать любого человека, например - Мишель Лобстер. Антисвязь (Магия): Используя кристальный рубиновый клинок, Имитация может развеять Магию Печати Связи, которая установлена или дана человеком, и которую нельзя "устранить". Если связь разрывается, то пострадавший Маг проклинается столетним сном, после чего переходит в состояние куколки. Эксперт-Специалист Фехтования: Имитация зарекомендовала себя невероятно мощным противником, будучи ловким и деструктивным в бою. Она использует стиль, в котором её атаки сосредоточены на слабых местах тела противника, таким образом, максимально причиняя ущерб и боль, наносимые ею. Повышенная Прочность: Согласно Имитации, ее тело не чувствует боли, что делает ее непобедимой в бою. Снаряжение thumb|Магический меч Меч: Имитация может вызвать меч с большим, широким клинком и Цветком с лезвиями в начале клинка. Цветочный удар: Имитация использует цветок (фигурный щит-лезвие с отметкой Нового Орасион Сейс), лепестки этого цветка могут вращаться с большой скоростью. Он выступает как средство обороны и как оружие, способное быть брошенным и вернуться обратно благодаря колючим лозам, окутывающие руку Имитации, быстро идут в разных направлениях, в короткий период времени. Броня из лозы: Имитация носит Магический доспех напоминающий цветок и виноград, из которого она способна свить лозы, которые могут быть использованы против врага. Ее лозы имеют острые шипы, которые могут нанести большой урон противнику. Интересные Факты *Люси изначально хотела назвать её "Гонзалес", но её мать сказала что это не совсем подходящее имя для куклы. *В конечных титрах, она стоит с Лейлой и Джудом Хартфилия, это означает, что она является частью семьи Люси. Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) " Я никому не отдам тебя, сестра!" Битвы и События *Команда Нацу vs. Бандиты *Миссия: Возвращение Подарка Джуда Хартфилия! *Имитация vs. Нацу Драгнил *Нацу Драгнил, Эльфман Штраусс, Коко (Земной Край) и Ромео Конбольт vs. Имитация Ссылки Навигация en:Imitatia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Нового Орасион Сейса Категория:Тёмные Маги Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод